The Siblings of Darkness and Light
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros was kidnapped along with Karone when they were playing in the park. How much will that change their future? COMPLETED!
1. Kidnapped

Siblings of Darkness and Light

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Andros was kidnapped along with Karone when they were playing in the park. How much will that change their future?**

Siblings of Darkness and Light

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Seven-year-old Andros, was running around the backyard. "KARONE! KARONE WHERE ARE YOU?" He called out. Karone was playing with some of her other toys when she heard her brother calling. She stood up.

"I'M UP HERE!" She called.

Andros ran up to his six-year-old sister with their favorite toy in his hands. "You found it!" She gasped. He grinned.

"Yeah, want to go in the park and play?" He asked.

"Yeah," Karone replied.

Their mother, Kerilsa, came outside. "Andros, Karone, where are you two going?" She asked. The two young children looked at their mother.

"Mommy, can we go play in the park?" Karone asked.

"Can you?" Kerilsa asked.

Karone blushed slightly. "May we go to the park to play?" Karone asked. Kerilsa smiled at them.

"Okay, just be back before dinner okay?" She answered.

"Yeah," Andros agreed.

They ran off towards the park. "KARONE STAY CLOSE TO YOUR BROTHER!" She called out.

"I KNOW!" Karone answered.

Andros and Karone came to their favorite spot by the bushes. They both sat down and Andros opened the telekinesis ball and started their game. Karone giggled slightly when she accidentally pushed the ball past her brother's had. "Hey! No fair," Andros whined as he got up to chase it. Karone giggled as she watched her big brother chase after their telekinesis ball. However, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She heard rustling in the bushes and stood up. She screamed when she saw an ugly monster come out of the bushes and grabbed her.

"ANDROS! HELP ME!" She screamed.

Andros grabbed his telekinesis ball and heard his sister screaming. "KARONE!" He shouted. He ran back over to their spot to find his sister gone.

"ANDROS! HELP ME!" Karone screamed again.

Andros dropped the telekinesis ball and ran into the trees. "KARONE! HANG ON I'M COMING!" Andros shouted. He saw his sister kicking and hitting the ugly monster that was holding onto her. Andros stopped and picked up a rock. "LET HER GO!" He shouted as he threw the rock. Andros's eyes widened the monster turned and glared at Andros.

"You'll pay for that little brat," he snapped.

Andros cried out in pain when he felt a sword hitting him above his right eye, making him hit the ground. "ANDROS!" Karone shouted. She fought harder against the monster. "Let me go, let me go," she snapped as she fought against him. Andros stood up and pressed his hand against the cut above his eye. He pulled his hand back to see blood.

"Stop following us," the monster snapped.

Andros saw the monster about to disappear and he grabbed onto his leg. "LET MY SISTER GO!" Andros shouted. The monster turned and kicked Andros in the stomach with his other foot making the young boy hit the ground. Andros held his stomach and felt tears falling down his face mixing in with the blood that was already coming from the cut.

"This is the end of you," the monster snapped.

"Darkonda," a voice snapped.

They looked up to see another monster in the sky. "Bring both of those children, they could be of good use to me," the monster ordered.

"This boy is already damaged, Dark Specter" Darkonda informed.

"It doesn't matter, they heal. Bring them to the Dark Fortress," Dark Specter ordered.

Darkonda growled and muttered something under his breath. He walked over to Andros and grabbed the injured boy's arm. "Come on you," he snapped. Andros fought against his grasp and looked at Karone to see tears falling down her face.

Back at home, Kerilsa was crying with her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm sorry, Kerilsa, there's no sign of your children," security informed. Kerilsa placed her hand over her mouth and let out a sob. "All we have is this," he added. Adran sat next to Kerilsa and held onto his wife when they pulled out a disk. "This is a security disk," he informed. He put the disk in and they watched as their two children were playing and the telekinesis going past Andros's head. They watched as their daughter was captured by a monster they couldn't see and Andros going into the woods after them. Then the disk stopped.

"Are you sure you don't know who it was?" Kerilsa asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't," he replied.

Kerilsa lowered her head and she started to cry again. Adran wrapped his arms tightly around his wife as they cried over the loss of their two only children.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros winced when he was thrown to the floor and Karone was thrown next to him. Karone held onto her brother with tears falling down her face as well as his. "I want to go home," she sobbed. Andros held onto his sister, just as scared as she was.

"I want to go home too," he answered.

They gasped when they saw a black and green figure walking by them. The figure looked at Andros and he looked at Darkonda. "Darkonda, you injured the boy," he snapped.

"Not my fault, the brat was following us. I was ordered to only grab one brat," Darkonda answered.

"Silence," Ecliptor snapped.

They looked over at the screen. "What should we do with the extra one?" Darkonda asked.

"Darkonda, you will take the boy and Ecliptor will take the girl," Dark Specter informed.

Karone held onto her brother. "NO!" She shouted. Andros held onto his sister but then Darkonda grabbed onto Andros dragging him away. "ANDROS!" Karone screamed.

"LET ME GO!" Andros shouted.

Andros fought hard against Darkonda trying to get back to his sister. His hope dwindling with each step.


	2. Demion and Astronema

Chapter 2: Demion and Astronema

"Wait," Ecliptor called out. Darkonda stopped dragging the young boy and Andros ran back to his sister. "Let me take them, Dark Specter," Ecliptor insisted.

"You already have the girl, Ecliptor," Dark Specter answered.

Ecliptor looked over at the two frightened children and back at Dark Specter. "Dark Specter, divided, their powers might not be as strong. Together, they would be invincible," Ecliptor informed. Dark Specter seemed to be thinking about it for a minute and then he nodded.

"Alright, you take the children Ecliptor and turn them to be part of my army," Dark Specter instructed.

Ecliptor bowed and he looked over at the two children. He noticed the still untreated gash on Andros's head. Andros stood up and glared at Ecliptor. "We won't listen to you," he snapped. Karone gasped when Ecliptor backhanded him, making Andros hit the floor.

"Andros!" Karone gasped.

Karone ran over to Andros. "Are you okay?" She asked. Andros nodded his head and held his swore face. Ecliptor watched as both Darkonda and Dark Specter disappeared. Ecliptor helped Andros off the floor.

"Follow me," Ecliptor instructed.

He led Andros to another room and sat him down. Ecliptor took care of the cut. "You two will have new names now. You will follow my training," he informed.

"We just want to go home," Andros answered.

Ecliptor shook his head. "That's impossible," Ecliptor answered. Ecliptor stood up and looked at Karone. "You are no longer, Karone. You are Astronema," he informed. Karone bit her lip and lowered her head. Ecliptor looked back at Andros. "You are now Demion," he added. Andros shook his head.

"I am not, I'm Andros. My father is Adran," Andros objected.

Ecliptor stared at the young boy and shook his head slightly. He placed a headband onto the young boy's head and slowly brainwashed both children. "You are Demion and Astronema. Your parents were killed by the Power Rangers. I will be training you to get revenge and to take over the universe," he informed. Demion and Astronema touched the headpieces and the young girl started playing with the beads on her headpiece. Demion looked at Ecliptor.

"I want to destroy the Rangers, Ecliptor," he informed.

Ecliptor touched Demion's shoulder. "And you will," he answered. Demion nodded his head and looked at his sister. Astronema looked at her brother and looked at him funny.

"What?" Demion asked.

Astronema shook her had and placed her hand on her brother's head. "There got rid of those weird stripes in your hair," she answered. Demion looked over at the nearby mirror and nodded, seeing that his hair was now just brown.

"That does look perfect," he agreed.

Ecliptor chuckled at the two young children. Astronema looked at Ecliptor. "When can we get our revenge on your parents' death?" She asked.

"Soon, my princess, soon. You two are still much too young to fight," he replied.

"What do we do?" Demion asked.

"For now, we train and get you ready for when you are up against the Power Rangers," Ecliptor replied.

Demion and Astronema shared a glance before looking at their new mentor. "We'll do it," Astronema answered.

"Good, then let's get started," Ecliptor instructed.

Ecliptor then had a small staff appear in his hands and handed it to Astronema. "I will teach you how to use your powers to create destruction to anyone who gets in your way," he informed. He then looked at Demion and a sword appeared in his hand. "I'll train you how to use this. As you get older, your weapons will become modified for your abilities," he informed. They nodded and Ecliptor started training them to become Prince and Princess of Darkness.

**(Two Years Later)**

Demion and Astronema were in a field practicing their techniques. Demion laughed when his sister tried to hit his stomach with her staff. He jumped over her head with a front flip, landing behind her. He kicked her in the back and watched her stumble to the ground. "Haven't you been practicing?" Demion asked. Astronema glared at him and threw a ball of purple electricity at him. Demion dropped his sword and used his red magic to stop it.

"Aw, no fair," Astronema whined.

"Neither will this," a voice snapped.

Before they could react, Demion was grabbed from behind. "You'll learn better training than from that black and green cube," Darkonda snapped. Demion fought against him.

"DEMION!" Astronema shouted.

She tried to free Demion with her magic, but Darkonda threw it back at her, making Astronema hit the ground hard. "ASTRONEMA!" He shouted. Darkonda laughed as he tried dragging Demion away. But he stalled when he felt a saber under his throat.

"Let the boy go or I'll destroy you," Ecliptor snapped.

Darkonda let Demion go and the now nine-year-old hurried over to Astronema. He turned his sister over onto her back to look at the gash on her stomach. "Is she okay?" Ecliptor asked.

"She'll be fine, Ecliptor," Demion replied.

Darkonda sneered. "I want that boy. He was rightfully supposed to be mine," Darkonda snapped.

"Demion and Astronema aren't property. Demion and Astronema will be the new King and Queen of Evil," Ecliptor answered.

He let Darkonda go and watched as the monster disappeared.

Demion was practicing his magic while Ecliptor took care of Astronema's injury. "You two stay on the ship," Ecliptor instructed. They nodded and watched as Ecliptor left the Dark Fortress.

**(Planet Utoba)**

Ecliptor was walking in the forest when he heard Darkonda laughing followed by an explosion. He ran through the trees and he found two figures lying on the ground. He recognized them as Kerilsa and Adran. Darkonda was gone. He ran over to Demion and Astronema's true parents. Adran was dead, but he heard Kerilsa gasping for air. Ecliptor hurried over to Kerilsa. "Y--You know where they are," she whispered. Ecliptor nodded.

"They are with me," he answered.

Kerilsa then let out a sob as she looked at Ecliptor. "Protect my children…please," she whispered. Ecliptor touched the dying woman's face.

"I'll protect them. I promise that I'll help them get back home," he answered.

Kerilsa smiled weakly at Ecliptor before she closed her eyes and died. Ecliptor stood up and looked at the dead bodies. He buried them and knew that he had to get Demion and Astronema out of the galaxy. He returned to the Dark Fortress and left the Kerak Galaxy.


	3. Five Years Later

Chapter 3: Five Years Later

Demion came out of his room and found his sister coming out of her own.

Demion's long brown hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail, he had the headband on his head, he was wearing black boots, black leather pants, a tight black shirt, and a jacket that had signs of Dark Specter on the back.

Astronema was wearing her black leather outfit, the headband around her head, and she had purple hair this time.

Demion walked to the bridge. "Ecliptor, what's going on?" He asked.

"Dark Specter is calling for you," Ecliptor informed.

Astronema stood beside her brother as Dark Specter appeared on the screen. "Demion, Astronema, I have a mission for you," he informed.

"Yes, Dark Specter," Demion answered.

"I want you two to go and claim KO-35," he instructed.

"It will be done, Dark Specter," Astronema said.

"Do not fail me," Dark Specter ordered.

Then he disappeared. "Set a course for KO-35," Demion instructed. They set a course for KO-35. "KO-35...haven't we been there before?" Demion asked. Astronema shook her head.

"Nope, never," she replied.

Demion shrugged his shoulders as he got back to work.

When they arrived at KO-35, Demion looked at the army of Quantrons before him. "Go to KO-35 and destroy everything," Demion instructed. The Quantrons nodded before going down to the city. Astronema walked up to her brother with an evil grin on her face. "Revenge is sweet," he commented. Astronema nodded her head and cackled evilly along with her brother.

As they watched the battle rage on, Demion took a step forward. "ASTRO BLASTERS FIRE!" A voice shouted.

"No!" Astronema hissed.

"Power Rangers," Demion sneered.

He walked over and pulled on his battle armor, throwing Astronema hers. "Get this on," he instructed. Astronema nodded and pulled on her armor. "Ecliptor, watch the ship," Demion instructed.

"Yes, my prince," Ecliptor answered.

They disappeared in red and purple lights once they were ready. Ecliptor looked up and watched as his prince and princess went to get revenge on the Rangers.

**(KO-35)**

Demion stood behind the Rangers and threw a blast at them, knocking them all to their feet. The Red Ranger stood up holding his injured shoulder. "Who are you?" He demanded. Demion glared at them.

"I'm Demion, Prince of Darkness," he replied.

"I'm Astronema, Princess of Darkness," Astronema put in.

"What do you want?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"Your planet," Astronema replied.

"Not happening," the Pink Ranger snapped.

Demion and Astronema threw another blast at the Rangers. Demion looked over at his sister. "You know what to do," he commented. Astronema nodded her head with an evil grin and snapped her fingers. A monster appeared by their side.

"You wish is my command," the monster informed.

"Destroy the Rangers," Demion ordered.

"My pleasure," the monster answered.

The two siblings grinned evilly to see the monster fighting the Rangers. However, when the Rangers destroyed the monster, Astronema raised her staff while Demion raised his sword. "FIRE THE SATTELASERS!" They shouted. They watched as their monster grew. The Rangers looked at them.

"Why are you doing this?" The Black Ranger asked.

"You're only kids," the Blue Ranger put in.

"Simple, revenge," Demion answered.

They watched as the Rangers went off to fight the monster. To their disappointment, the Rangers defeated their overgrown monster. "We'll be back," Astronema hissed. Demion grabbed his sister's arm as they disappeared.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion pulled off his armor. "Curse those Rangers," he sneered. Astronema sighed as she removed her armor.

"We'll defeat them," she assured him.

"We better," Demion answered.

"Demion, Astronema," Dark Specter called.

They turned and looked at Dark Specter. "Why haven't you taken over KO-35?" Dark Specter asked. They lowered their heads slightly. Demion took a step forward.

"Dark Specter, they have Power Rangers protecting the planet," Demion informed.

"Destroy the Rangers and take over KO-35," Dark Specter ordered.

"Yes, Dark Specter," Demion answered.

"Do not fail me."

Dark Specter cut the transmission. Astronema walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do we do?" She asked. Demion was silent for a minute.

"We do what we've been ordered to do. We destroy the Power Rangers," Demion answered.

Astronema nodded. Ecliptor took a step forward. "More training you two," he instructed. Demion and Astronema looked up.

"Right this way," he informed.

They followed Ecliptor off the bridge to have more training done.


	4. Growing Stronger

Chapter 4: Growing Stronger

Demion rolled on the ground after jumping over a log and looked over at his sister. "You alright?" He asked. Astronema nodded her head. Demion grabbed her hand and they took off running through the trees. A blast was fired and Demion pushed Astronema to the ground. An explosion occurred behind them and they got up from the ground again.

"Now what?" Astronema asked.

Demion got in a guarding stance when quantrons appeared around them. "What do you think?" He asked. Astronema grinned evilly as they fought the quantrons that surrounded them. Astronema did a front flip striking with her feet as she landed, knocking the quantrons down. Demion ducked out the way from a saber and grabbed the quantron by it's arm, flinging it onto it's back. Astronema leaned backwards, almost bending herself in half when a quantron tried to strike her with it's saber. She used her magic, knocking her group to the ground. She looked over at her brother.

"DEMION!" She shouted.

Demion was fighting off his group weaponless, since one of the quantrons knocked one of his sword from his hand. Astronema gasped when more quantrons came at her. She rolled out of the way, grabbing his sword at the same time. "DEMION! CATCH!" She shouted. She threw his sword and Demion caught it, defeating the quantrons.

"End simulation," Ecliptor ordered.

Demion stood up from the ground and walked over to his sister, helping her up. "You two have grown stronger," Ecliptor commented. Demion put his sword back in it's sheath.

"We want to crush the Rangers," Astronema informed.

Demion pushed his hair out of his face. "We have been fighting these Rangers for almost two years, Ecliptor," Demion informed.

"I understand your frustration," Ecliptor stated.

Demion wiped the sweat from his face. "I want those Rangers destroyed, Ecliptor, not excuses," Demion ordered. Ecliptor nodded his head slowly and watched as Demion and Astronema walked away.

"Ecliptor," Dark Specter called.

Ecliptor looked over at Dark Specter. "Yes, Dark Specter," he answered.

"I don't think keeping these two together is for the best anymore," Dark Specter informed.

Ecliptor felt worry well up inside him. "Dark Specter, I don't think it would be wise to separate them now," Ecliptor informed.

"The boy goes to Darkonda now," Dark Specter instructed.

"Dark Specter, you can't separate these children."

"Why is it important to keep them together."  
"Like I told you years ago, Dark Specter, these children are stronger together."

Dark Specter seemed to think about it again and Ecliptor was just hoping that Dark Specter would keep them together. "I want them both to destroy the Power Rangers as their test. If they fail, Darkonda will get the boy," Dark Specter informed.

"Yes, Dark Specter," Ecliptor answered.

Dark Specter disappeared from the screen and Ecliptor turned around. "_I can't let those two get separated_," he pondered. He had to have those two destroy the Power Rangers, or he was going to lose Demion forever. Ecliptor knew all too well that even though they were both evil, he knew it would tear them apart if they were separated from each other. They were all each other had left, since Darkonda had destroyed their birthparents. He wasn't going to allow Darkonda take Demion, he knew all too well of Darkonda's training. He knew that if he allowed Darkonda take Demion, Demion's soul would be broken and couldn't be mended. "Demion, Astronema," he called. The two siblings came out of their rooms and walked over to Ecliptor.

"What is it, Ecliptor?" Astronema asked.

"Dark Specter has informed me that you two have to destroy the Power Rangers."

Demion and Astronema looked at each other with strange looks before looking at Ecliptor. "Newsflash, Ecliptor, we've been trying to destroy the Rangers for two years now," Demion informed.

"You two have to try harder. Dark Specter has also informed me that you two would be separated if you don't them," Ecliptor informed.

Demion and Astronema looked at each other and they nodded their heads. "When do you want to attack?" Astronema asked. Demion walked over to the console that overlooked the quiet night on KO-35.

"We attack now," he replied.

Astronema and Demion pulled on their battle armor and went down to KO-35.

They walked around and sneers came across their faces. Astronema held her staff up and Demion held his sword up, shooting their magic at the base. In no time, the Rangers had come out. "You five are pathetic," Demion laughed.

"You wanna know what's pathetic? Attacking us during the night," the Red Ranger snapped.

"Aww, the poor Rangers aren't able to sleep," Astronema laughed.

The Rangers then tried to fight them. "Andros, Karone, you guys have to remember who you are," the Yellow Ranger insisted.

"Stop calling us that," Demion snapped.

He grabbed her arm and threw her onto her back. "But that's who you are," the Pink Ranger stated.

"We always have and always will be Astronema and Demion," Astronema hissed.

Astronema used her staff and shot at the Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger hit the ground and wasn't moving. "NO!" the Black Ranger shouted. Astronema's eyes widened when the Pink Ranger de-morphed and a beautiful girl was lying in her place. The Black Ranger ran over to the girl and checked for a pulse. He looked up at her. "You killed her," he snapped. Astronema glared at him and shot at him at the same spot that she shout the Pink Ranger, knocking him to the ground. Demion sneered as he took his sword when he had the Yellow Ranger pinned.

"Say hello to your maker," he sneered.

He brought the saber down. "NO!" the Red Ranger shouted. The Yellow Ranger was de-morphed revealing another beautiful girl. Astronema looked up to see the Black Ranger demorph into a good looking young man. "This can't be happening," the Red Ranger stated.

"Oh but it is. My sister and I have more power than you'll ever imagine," Demion laughed.

The two siblings stood together and shot blasts at the Blue and Red Rangers, knocking them to the ground. All five Rangers were destroyed. Demion and Astronema laughed as they disappeared back to the Dark Fortress.


	5. Who am I?

Chapter 5: Who am I?

Demion and Astronema were glad that they were able to stay together, however, deep down they were feeling guilty for killing the Rangers. They had no idea why, but they just felt like it wasn't a total victory.

One night, while the Dark Fortress was silent, the Prince and Princess of Darkness were tossing and turning in their sleep.

**(Demion's Dream)**

_**Demion was standing in a hall and he saw a young boy running down the hall and a younger Astronema was running after him. "ANDROS!" She called. Andros laughed as he hid behind a corner waiting for his sister. Andros jumped out and tackled his sister when she was close enough.**_

"**_No fair," she pouted._**

"**_It's fair."_**

"**_No."_**

"**_Yes."  
"No."_**

"**_Yes."_**

_**They giggled and Andros got off her. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked.**_

"**_You know the answer to that question, Karone," Andros replied._**

"**_I wanna hear it again."_**

_**Andros laughed and jumped up. "I'm going to be the Red Ranger," he answered.**_

"**_Why do you get to be the Red Ranger?" She asked._**

_**Andros looked at Karone with a grin. "Girls can't be Red Rangers," he replied.**_

"**_Yes they can," she answered._**

"**_No they can't."_**

"**_Yes they can."_**

"**_No they can't."_**

_**While they were bickering a man came up behind Karone and picked her up off the ground. "You two playing nice?" He asked.**_

"**_Yes, daddy," Karone replied._**

"**_Daddy, can girls be Red Rangers?" Andros asked._**

"**_Sure they can," their father replied._**

"**_Told ya," Karone laughed._**

**(End Dream)**

Demion woke up with a gasp. He sat on the edge of his bed and pushed his hair back. He got up and went to the bridge. "Who am I?" He mumbled as he looked at the console.

Astronema was in her room still struggling with her own dreams.

**(Astronema's Dream)**

_**Astronema was standing in what looked like a park and she looked over to see her younger self playing with a younger Demion. She had heard them call each other "Andros and Karone", which confused her completely. She decided to look in on what she had done when she was younger.**_

_**Andros and Karone came to their favorite spot by the bushes. They both sat down and Andros opened the telekinesis ball and started their game. Karone giggled slightly when she accidentally pushed the ball past her brother's had. "Hey! No fair," Andros whined as he got up to chase it. Karone giggled as she watched her big brother chase after their telekinesis ball. However, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She heard rustling in the bushes and stood up. She screamed when she saw an ugly monster come out of the bushes and grabbed her.**_

"**_ANDROS! HELP ME!" She screamed._**

_**Andros grabbed his telekinesis ball and heard his sister screaming. "KARONE!" He shouted. He ran back over to their spot to find his sister gone.**_

"**_ANDROS! HELP ME!" Karone screamed again._**

_**  
Andros dropped the telekinesis ball and ran into the trees. "KARONE! HANG ON I'M COMING!" Andros shouted. He saw his sister kicking and hitting the ugly monster that was holding onto her. Andros stopped and picked up a rock. "LET HER GO!" He shouted as he threw the rock. Andros's eyes widened the monster turned and glared at Andros.**_

"**_You'll pay for that little brat," he snapped._**

_**Andros cried out in pain when he felt a sword hitting him above his right eye, making him hit the ground. "ANDROS!" Karone shouted. She fought harder against the monster. "Let me go, let me go," she snapped as she fought against him. Andros stood up and pressed his hand against the cut above his eye. He pulled his hand back to see blood.**_

"**_Stop following us," the monster snapped._**

**(End Dream)**

Astronema sat up with a gasp. She got up from her bed and went to the bridge. She saw her brother standing in front of the console. "You can sleep either?" She asked. Demion looked over at her.

"No," he replied.

"Strange dreams?"

"Yeah."

Astronema wrapped her arms around herself. "What did you dream about?" She asked. Demion sat down near the window and looked at her.

"What did you dream about?" He asked.

"I asked you first," she replied.

Demion pushed his hair back and let out another sigh. "I dreamt about…you and me…younger…we were chasing each other around…we were dreaming about becoming Power Rangers," he replied. Astronema sat across from him and let out a sigh.

"I had a dream about how we were kids, playing in the park. Then Darkonda came out and grabbed me while you went to get our telekinesis ball," she explained.

The two siblings were silent for awhile. "Astronema…do you think that…those Rangers were telling us the truth?" He asked. Astronema bit her lip and shrugged slightly.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Then why can't we remember?"

"We are…just slowly."

Demion nodded his head slowly.

Ecliptor was watching them in the distance. "I'll keep my promise to your mother. As soon as you two remember, I'll take you home," he said quietly. He turned and left the room unnoticed.

The Prince and Princess of Evil both sat on the bridge lost and confused, unsure if they should believe what the Rangers had said or despises them for what they had said. Speaking that they were already dead, but the two siblings couldn't help but feel like they were telling the truth, that they were in fact Andros and Karone from KO-35.


	6. Andros and Karone Again

Chapter 6: Andros and Karone Again

Demion was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was having flashbacks all day and he was really confused. "My prince, is everything alright?" Ecliptor asked. Andros looked up and stood up.

"You lied to me," he replied.

Demion stared at Ecliptor. "You looked me right in the face and lied to me. You kidnapped Karone and me," he snapped.

"No…no I didn't kidnap you," Ecliptor answered.

"You did, or we would be at home."

"I did not kidnap you, Darkonda did. I was following orders."  
"Our lives are ruined!"

Ecliptor gripped Demion by his shoulders. "Demion, I did not kidnap you or you sister," he insisted.

"The name is Andros," he snapped.

Ecliptor looked up when Astronema came in. "Demion what's going on here?" She asked. Andros walked out of Ecliptor's grasp.

"We're leaving," Andros informed.

"What?"

"Karone, don't you remember anything?"

Astronema backed up when Andros walked over and grabbed her arms. "You're really Karone, daughter of Adran. I'm Andros, son of Adran, we were raised on KO-35," he insisted. She nodded her head slowly.

"I remember…" she answered slowly.

Ecliptor took a step forward. "There's not much time," he informed. They looked over at Ecliptor. "I have to get you two out of here immediately before Dark Specter figures out that you two have remembered who you are," he answered. He led them to the ship hanger.

When they got to the hanger, Ecliptor pointed to two velocifighters. "Take these velocifighters out of here and go straight to KO-35," he instructed. Karone looked over and grabbed Ecliptor's arm.

"Come with us," she insisted.

"I can't," he answered.

Andros looked over at him. "Why not?" He asked. Ecliptor looked at the two of them.

"Because, I was created to work for Dark Specter," he replied.

"You saved our lives," Karone pointed out.

Ecliptor reached over and touched both of their faces. "You two will defeat Dark Specter, you'll fight for good. I've kept my promise to your mother," he told them.

"What happened to her?" Karone asked.

"Darkonda destroyed her years ago. I promised her that if you two remembered who you were, I was going to let you escape to go back home. I'm keep my promise. Now go."

Ecliptor let them go and he practically pushed them to the velocifighters. "Go," he repeated. Andros grabbed Karone's hand and they ran to the two velocifighters. Ecliptor watched as they escaped the hanger. "Be careful my prince and princess," he said quietly. He then went back towards the bridge.

Andros looked over at Karone when they escaped, speaking through the intercom on the ship. "Next stop, KO-35," he stated. Karone nodded and they flew back home.

"I'm worried," she informed.

"About what?" He asked.

"Ecliptor…what if Dark Specter does something to him?"

Andros was silent on his end, he too became worried about their mentor's safety. "He's the only person that was close enough to our father during the past eight years," she pointed out.

"I know, I know," he answered.

They were silent again. "Here's a promise that I'll keep," he informed.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I promise that I will find a way to bring Ecliptor back, to save him from Dark Specter."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

Andros grinned as they continued on their way back home. "Andros…what if…everyone hates us?" She asked.

"We'll tell them the truth," he replied.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"We were kidnapped and were brainwashed to be Demion and Astronema," he replied.

"Do you think they'll believe us?"

"I hope so."

Their computers beeped and they looked up to see that they were at KO-35. They landed by the base and soldiers came running out of the base surrounding them. "Demion and Astronema," one of the soldiers snapped.

"Wrong, Andros and Karone," Andros answered.

The soldiers looked up at them. "Do you have any proof of who you are?" A voice asked. They looked up to see Kinwon walking over to them. Andros and Karone removed the lockets from their necks.

"Our mother, Kerilsa, gave these to us," Karone informed.

Kinwon opened the lockets to find the pictures of Andros and Karone inside. "Then it is true, you two have come back," he informed. Andros nodded his head slowly and Kinwon led them into the base.

Kinwon nodded to Tykwa and she handed them some clothes. "I think you'd find these better than what you are wearing now," Tykwa commented. Andros and Karone looked at the uniforms they were wearing and nodded. Kinwon showed them to their quarters before leaving them be.

Andros removed his clothes from when he was Demion. He pulled on his new uniform and stared at himself in the mirror. He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair using the magic he had to give him his stripes back. Andros was about to leave when he stopped and looked at the headband that sat on the dresser. He walked over and picked it up, examining every detail on it. He sat down just staring at it. "I've done some horrible things…and yet…they welcome me with open arms…" he mumbled. Andros looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Karone," she replied.

"Come in."

He set the headband down and smiled when his sister came in. "Well, that looks much better," he commented. Karone smiled and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"Yeah? You don't look so bad yourself," she answered.

Andros shrugged and stood up. "Hey, if I was going to be Andros again, might as well have the hair color I was born with," he commented.

"You mean colors," she answered.  
"Very funny."

Just then there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Andros asked.

"I'm here to get you for your training," the person replied.

"Training? Come in," Andros answered.

The door opened and a boy not much older than Andros came in.

He had platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, he was wearing black boots, black pants, a silver shirt, and a black jacket with the symbols of the space colony on it.

Andros looked at him confused. "Who are you?" He asked. The boy nodded.

"I'm Zhane, Silver Ranger in training," he replied.

"I'm…" Zhane cut Andros off.

"I know, you're Andros and you're Karone."

"How do you know?"

"News travels fast around this base."

Andros looked over at his sister to see the dazed look on her face and nudged her. "What training were you talking about?" Andros asked.

"I mean your Ranger training," Zhane replied.

"Ranger training?" Karone asked, snapping out of her daydream.

Zhane nodded. "Kinwon wants you two to become the next Yellow and Red Rangers," he informed. Andros shook his head.

"We can't be Power Rangers," he answered.

"Why not?" Zhane asked.

"Hello? If news has traveled fast, you would know who we are."

Zhane nodded his head slowly. "I know who you were. Demion and Astronema," he answered.

"Exactly, we can't be Rangers because of that," Karone put in.  
"Sure you can. Have you ever heard of moving on?" Zhane asked.

"Um, newsflash, we've been Demion and Astronema for eight years of our lives," Andros commented.

Zhane placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. "Trust me, you two will be great Rangers. Kinwon knows what he's doing. Come on, he wants to show you guys what you'll be doing," he informed. He turned and left the room. Andros looked over at Karone and laughed slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"I swear, Karone, if I hadn't at least nudged you, you would've passed out," he replied.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

Andros laughed as he followed his sister out of the room.


	7. First Mission

Chapter 7: First Mission

Three months have passed, Andros and Karone had adjusted well back into their Karovan customs. They became great friends with Zhane. Even though, they both were still having a hard time letting go of what they had done when they were Demion and Astronema.

One day, Andros was using one of the simulators for practice when Karone came in. "Hey, Andros," she greeted. He stopped and looked over at her.

"Hey, Karone," he answered.

He used his telekinesis and had his towel float over to him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Thought it'd be more fun if you'd spar with your sister than a simulator," she replied.

Andros pushed his hair out of his face with a grin. "Sounds like a good idea," he answered. Karone smiled as she removed her jacket, revealing the yellow workout shirt she was wearing underneath. They got into a guarding stance and Andros attacked first, doing a sidekick towards her stomach. Karone blocked it and tried a back reverse kick only to have that blocked.

After a few minutes of the basic kicks and punches, Andros grinned at her. "Let's kick it up a notch," he commented. Karone smiled back.

"Good idea," she answered.

They pulled out their morphers. "LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted. They morphed and Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber. Karone pulled out her Star Slinger. Andros grinned at her as he did a back flip when Karone shot a blast at him. Andros rolled out of the way, jump up, and went to strike at her stomach. Karone did a back flip and shrieked when she accidentally back flipped right into someone. Andros tried to hold back his laughter, but soon he was cracking up.

"Well, talk about bad timing," Zhane commented.

"Sorry, are you hurt?" She asked.

"Nope."

Zhane stood up and Karone looked over at Andros to see that he was still laughing. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"Would rather not," Andros answered.

Karone sighed as she de-morphed. "This is a different look for you two," Zhane commented.

"What's that?" Karone asked.

"See you two enjoying yourselves."

Andros shrugged. "Guess we are," he answered. Andros wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Zhane, know that when you hear "Let's Rocket" coming from in here, that means Karone and I are training," he pointed out with a grin.

"Haha," Zhane mumbled.

Karone nudged her brother with a slight glare. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"Come on, Karone, he knows I'm kidding," Andros assured her.

Zhane shrugged his shoulders then he started laughing.

Later that afternoon, Andros was sitting in one of the libraries looking over some of the history on KO-35. "Andros," Tykwa called. Andros looked up when Tykwa walked over to him. "Kinwon wants to talk to you," she informed. Andros got up and went to see what was going on.

When he came to the Command Center of the base, he saw that Karone was standing there. "What's going on?" Andros asked.

"You two know the secrets of the enemy do you not?" Kinwon asked.

Andros glanced at Karone and looked back at Kinwon. "Yes a bit," Andros replied. Kinwon nodded.

"Good," he stated.

"What is this all about?" Andros asked.

Kinwon got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of them. "I want you two to go to where they normally meet. We need to know what they plan on doing next," Kinwon informed.

"Commander Kinwon, we don't know where they meet. Ecliptor made us stay on the ship when he went to the meetings," Karone answered.

Andros remained silent for a second. "I know where they go," he informed. Karone looked at Andros in shock. "I snuck off the ship while you were training and I followed Ecliptor to the planet. I know where they go," he explained.

"Will you take the mission?" Kinwon asked.

"Yes, sir," Andros replied.

Karone placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. "I'm going too," she put in. Kinwon nodded.

"You two leave tomorrow morning," he informed.

They nodded their heads slowly. "Dismissed," he instructed. They nodded to Kinwon before leaving the command center.

Andros sat in his room and was flipping the cover on his morpher open and closed. He was thinking about this mission. He closed his eyes and laid back against the pillow on his bed. He fell into a deep sleep. Having no idea what tomorrow was going to bring him or his sister.


	8. Losing a Sibling

Chapter 8: Losing a Sibling

Andros took a deep breath when they came into orbit around the planet. Andros walked over and handed Karone a dark purple cloak. "What's this?" She asked.

"It'll keep you blending in with everything," he replied.

Andros pulled his dark red one over his shoulders. "Karone, I need you to do something," he informed. Karone looked at him confused.

"Okay," she answered.

"I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you get back onto this ship and go to KO-35,' he instructed.

"But Andros…"

Andros grabbed her shoulders. "Promise me you'll get back here," he insisted. Karone bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly.

"I promise," she answered.

Andros let her go and watched as she pulled on her hood. When she left the bridge, Andros looked at DECA. "If anything were to happen to me and I order you to bring Karone onto the ship, do so. Make sure she can't get out," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros pulled on his hood and left the bridge.

**(Planet's Surface)**

Andros held up his binoculars and watched as familiar old allies were walking around talking. He looked over at Karone to see her doing the same thing. He looked back at his now enemies.

Divatox looked up and she saw a dark purple figure. "SPY!" She shouted.

"GET HER!" Darkonda shouted.

Andros gasped when he saw quantrons and pirahnatrons surround Karone. "ANDROS!" Karone shouted. Andros jumped up.

"KARONE!" He shouted.

He yanked his cloak off his shoulders and ran down to save his sister. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. He did a front flip off a cliff's edge and landed in front of them.

"Andros!" Karone gasped.

"ASTRO BLASTER FIRE!" Andros shouted.

The quantrons and pirahnatrons hit the ground when he fired his blaster. He ran over to his sister. "Karone, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Andros helped her stand up, but then a blast hit him in the back. "Andros!" Karone gasped. Andros de-morphed from the blast and Darkonda was standing behind them.

"Traitors!" He snapped.

Karone helped Andros stand up. "GO!" Andros shouted. He pushed Karone to get away from them.

"Can't you contact DECA?" She asked.

"We're too far for her to get our signal," he replied.

Andros hit the ground hard when he felt something grab him. Karone spun around with a gasp. "ANDROS!" She screamed. Andros was pinned to the ground by quantrons and pirahnatrons. Andros struggled against them and looked up at his sister.

"Karone, get out of here," he ordered.

Karone went to run down the hill she was on. "Not without you," she answered. Andros freed his arm and held it up.

"DECA, teleport Karone to the ship," he ordered.

"NO!" Karone shouted.

Karone disappeared in a flash of yellow light. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Andros tried to fight against the quantrons, but they threw him to his knees and yanked his head back by his hair. "Welcome Red Ranger, or should I say, Demion," Dark Specter sneered. Andros glared at Dark Specter. "You will become one of my loyal servants once again," he informed.

"Not happening," Andros snapped.

Ecliptor was watching as Andros tried to fight the quantrons off him. "Dark Specter, let me take him," Ecliptor insisted.

"Silence, you are already in over your head for letting them escape the first time, Ecliptor," he snapped.

Andros winced as the quantrons' grips tightened on him. "Divatox," Dark Specter called. Divatox took a step forward.

"Yes, your evilness," she answered.

"Take him, if he won't join us, then he's yours as your prize, because of all your work," Dark Specter informed.

"Thank you, your evilness. I'll take good care of him."

Andros wanted to gag when he felt her touch his face. "Darkonda," Dark Specter called.

"Yes, Dark Specter," Darkonda answered.

"You will train him to become one of my fighters," Dark Specter."

"It will be my pleasure."

Divatox looked around. "Pirahnatrons," she called. They took a stepped forward. "Grab him and take him back to my ship," she ordered. Andros was thrown to his feet.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS DARK SPECTER!" Andros shouted.

"It's you who won't get away," Divatox sneered.

Before he could react, he was brought onto Divatox's ship. "Elgar, get one of the cells ready for our guest," Divatox ordered.

"Right away Auntie D," Elgar answered.

While the pirahnatrons were trying to drag Andros down to the cell, the Red Ranger struck out, knocking one of them down. He elbowed one before throwing the other over his shoulder. Divatox laughed when more pirahnatrons grabbed a hold of him. "You can't escape," she laughed.

"I can surely try," Andros snapped.

"Change of plans, take him to my room," Divatox ordered.

Divatox walked over and ripped the morpher off Andros's wrist. "You won't be needing this," she sneered. Andros glared at her.

"You'll pay for this," he snapped.

"On the contrary, it'll be you who'll pay for your betrayal."

Andros struggled as they dragged him to Divatox's room, but then everything went black.

**(Megaship)**

Karone was pounding on the doors that had closed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

"I cannot do that, Karone," DECA answered.

Karone kicked at the door before collapsing to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and her body shook as she cried. "Setting a course for KO-35," DECA informed. Karone jumped up.

"No, turn around," she ordered.

DECA didn't answer. "Listen to me you stupid red eye. Turn this ship around and take me back to my brother," she hissed. Still silence and Karone knew that Andros had given DECA strict orders not to around. She brought her knees up to her chest and she cried harder. Not knowing whether or not she'll ever see her brother again.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

When he came too, Andros went to move his arm, but he couldn't and heard the clanking of chain links. He looked at his wrists to find them chained and went to move his legs and saw that his ankles were chained too. "The perfect sight," Divatox sneered. Andros glared at her.

"Let me go," he snapped.

"I don't think so."

Andros glared at her and turned his head away when she touched his face again. However, he felt like he was going to get sick when she climbed on top of him. He tried to maneuver to get her off him, but she made sure he was pinned. "Get off me," he snapped.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked.

"You disgust me," he replied.

"Yeah well, that's life babe."

Andros tried to pull at his chains to see if they'd give, but it was no use. "Can't fight it," she laughed quietly.

"You won't get away with this," he sneered.

"And you think your precious sister will save you?"

Andros was silent. "Divatox, just let me go," he insisted. Divatox shook her head.

"I don't think so," she answered.

Andros closed his eyes and tried to block out everything while Divatox had her "fun" with him. "_This can't be happening…not to me…_," he pondered.


	9. A Nightmare

Chapter 9: A Nightmare

Karone came storming into the Command Center. "KINWON!" She shouted. Kinwon looked up from his work.

"Karone…what is it?" He asked.

Karone walked up and hit Kinwon hard across the face. "You knew! You knew that this was dangerous!" She hissed. Zhane ran over and grabbed Karone by her arms before she could do anymore damage to him. "YOU KNEW!" She screamed. Kinwon looked at Karone.

"I knew that the mission was dangerous," he answered.

Tears fell down Karone's face again. "Then why…why did you tell us…" she trailed off.

"Because you two were my only option," he answered.

Karone let out a sob. "My brother could die because of this," she whispered. Kinwon looked at Karone. "My brother was captured by the enemy to save me. I might never see him again," she sobbed.

"We're doing all we can to find him," Tykwa informed.

"It's not enough."

Karone pushed Zhane away from her and ran out of the command center.

**(The Park)**

Karone ran as fast as she could through the park before coming to a familiar spot. She collapsed to her knees on the ground, wrapped her arms around herself, and cried. Her sobs were loud, loud enough for anyone that was close to where she was could hear her. She rocked herself back and forth, her short blonde hair falling in her face.

Zhane walked through the park trying to find her. He stopped when he heard her sobs. He pushed back the bushes to find his good friend on the ground convulsing because she was crying so hard. "Karone," he called softly. Karone stopped for a minute and wiped her tears away.

"Go away," she answered.

"Karone, you need to come back."

"I don't need to do anything."

"We need your help to find Andros."

Karone stayed where she was, not looking at him. "I said go away and I mean it. Go away, Zhane," she hissed.

"This won't help find Andros," he pointed out.

"I don't want to hear it."

Karone stayed where she was on the ground. "You guys aren't working hard enough to find him," she mumbled.

"We may have advanced technology, but we can't find someone in the speed of light," he answered.

"My brother could be dying."

"Then help us."

Zhane walked over and grabbed Karone's shoulders. "If you won't help us find him for us, then do it for Andros," he told her. Karone sat there for a minute longer. "Please, Karone, please help us," he insisted. She just sat there staring at the trees in front of her.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros groaned when they threw him into his cell. "Well, that was fun. Hope we can do it again soon, which is most likely," Divatox laughed. Andros slowly went over to his corner and lifted up his shirt. He found her scratches on his stomach and felt pain all over his body. He stayed in his corner and pulled his shirt back down. He traced the headband that Divatox had placed on his head, preventing him from contacting Karone. He laid down and was just hoping to get some sleep.

Darkonda walked down the hall and swung the door open, nearly blinding the young man in the corner. "Get up," he laughed. When he saw that Andros wasn't making an effort to move, he walked over and grabbed him by his arm, practically throwing him to his feet. "I said get up," he snapped. Andros groaned when Darkonda pushed him out of the room, almost hitting the wall. "Get walking," Darkonda ordered. Andros was acting like he couldn't walk before he elbowed Darkonda in the stomach.

"Not this time," he snapped.

Darkonda grabbed Andros's wrist and twised his arm behind his back. Andros cried out in pain when Darkonda threw him to the floor. Before Andros could react, Darkonda brought his sword down, making a huge gash on Andros's back. "That's just a warning," he snapped. Andros was on all fours trying to get up, but the pain in his back was almost unbearable.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Andros asked.

Darkonda pulled Andros up by his hair. "That'd be too easy," he answered. Andros felt the blood going down his back from Darkonda's sword. "You'd like that wouldn't you, traitor? You would love for me to kill you?" Darkonda asked. Andros just stood there silent. "I thought so, get moving," Darkonda ordered. He pushed Andros to get to walking. Andros turned and started walking down the hall.

**(Three Hours Later)**

A beaten Andros was thrown back into his cell, he could hardly move from all the pain. He crawled over to his corner and collapsed. He closed his eyes and sleep came easily, but his mind was full of nightmares.

**(KO-35)**

Karone let out a sigh and she kicked the console. "Hey, hey, calm down," Zhane told her.

"I can't calm down, Zhane," she answered.

"We'll find him."

Karone was silent. "Get some sleep, Karone, you haven't slept in twelve hours," Tykwa informed. Karone shook her head.

"No," she answered.

She tried to walk from the console when exhaustion took over her. Zhane caught her before she hit the floor. "Get her to her room, "Tykwa instructed. Zhane nodded and picked her up in a carrying position.

Zhane carried Karone to her room and set her down on her bed. He removed her boots, jacket, and morpher. He saw something fall out of her hand. He saw that it was a locket and took it from her hand. He opened it to find the pictures of her and Andros when they were kids. Zhane looked at Karone's sleeping face and wiped the stray tear that was on her face. "We'll find him, I promise," he murmured. He placed the locket on her dresser, kissed her forehead, and left her along to sleep.


	10. A Mission

Chapter 11: A Mission

"Get up," Darkonda snapped. Andros was lying on the ground coughing from the blow to his stomach. "What's the matter? Want your mommy? Oh yeah, that's right, I destroyed her," he laughed. Andros looked at Darkonda with a glare.

"You killed my mother," he hissed.

"And I enjoyed it."

Andros picked up the sword that was by his side and he slowly stood up. Darkonda laughed and struck out again, making Andros hit the floor hard once again. "You're weak," he cackled. Andros felt the cuts on his head from the headband.

"Don't hurt him too much, Darkonda," Divatox laughed.

"You can have him, I'm finished," Darkonda informed.

Andros was just lying there, to weak to get up. He groaned when pirahnatrons grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

His already gashed up wrists were put back in their shackles. "Divatox…I'm begging you…please don't," he told her. Divatox leaned against the doorframe.

"How long have you been here, Andros?" She asked.

Andros closed his eyes tight when she once again got back on him. "Three months," he replied.

"That's right, you're mine," she answered.

"I'm not yours. I'm no one's property."

"On the contrary, you are."

Andros turned his head away once again as another night of torture came to him.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor cursed under his breath. "No life forms," he mumbled. Ecliptor hit the console in front of him. "Where are you, Andros? Just give me a clue to where you are," he murmured. He watched as the stars flew by the Dark Fortress as he continued his long search to finding Andros. His mind drifting back once again to when Andros and Karone were younger.

**(Flashback)**

_**Demion dodged one of Ecliptor's attacks. "Very good, my prince, you've been practicing," he commented. Demion grinned and held up his sword.**_

"**_What's the point of learning, if you don't practice?" He asked._**

_**Ecliptor chuckled as Demion came at him once again. He grabbed the young boy's arm when he saw that he hesitated while going to his side. "Never hesitate," he instructed. Demion nodded and tried once again to get Ecliptor's other side. Ecliptor blocked his attack and swung at Demion's head. Demion ducked and rolled out of the way. The twelve-year-old was becoming more swift. However, he saw something in Demion's eyes, something he forbid. "Demion stop," he ordered. He grabbed Demion's arm.**_

"**_What?" Demion asked._**

"**_I have taught you to never fight with anger. Why do I see anger on your face?" He asked._**

_**Demion was silent for a minute. "I want revenge, Ecliptor. I want revenge on the Power Rangers," he insisted.**_

"**_You do not fight with anger, I taught you that," Ecliptor instructed._**

"**_Then what do I fight with?"_**

"**_You fight with your mind, you understand me? You never use anger to fight. That will only make you weak to your opponent."_**

"**_Yes sir."_**

**(End Flashback)**

Ecliptor let out a sigh and he looked up. "I will find you, Andros, I swear it," he murmured.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros groaned in pain when the pirahnatrons threw him into his cell. "Enjoy your rest," she laughed. Andros sat up slowly and crawled back to the cot that was put in there. He climbed onto the uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes. He didn't care if the cot was uncomfortable or not, he just wanted to get some sleep.

Divatox was sitting on the bridge and let out a sigh. "Darkonda, I want that boy to stay alive more than two months," she commented.

"Dark Specter has ordered me to train him," Darkonda answered.

"Yes, train him, not beat him to death. I have plans for that boy."

Darkonda grabbed Divatox by her throat. "No one gives me orders," he snarled. Divatox glared at him and pushed him back.

"Keep your disgusting monster hands off me," she snapped.

"Then don't give me orders."

**(Andros's Cell)**

Andros woke up suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal or decent sleep. He could only think of the junk they gave him to eat. He went to a corner of his cell and he emptied his stomach, whatever was left in his stomach. He leaned back against the wall listening to his gurgling stomach. He rubbed his forehead and felt the pain rushing through his head from the headband. "I have to get this off," he groaned. He reached for the clamps on his head and pulled the headband off. It took him two months to get the headband off his head, Divatox had the clamps on tight. However, his telekinesis link was too weak, he couldn't get a hold of Karone, but he did know who was far enough for him to contact. "_Ecliptor_," he called.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor looked up. "Andros?" He asked.

"_Ecliptor…it's me…I need your help…_" Andros replied.

"I'm listening."

"_I'm in the Viton galaxy. Ecliptor…please hurry…._"

Suddenly the link was cut off. "Andros? Andros!" He called.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros cried out in pain when he was shoved to his feet. "Tried to find a way to escape?" Darkonda sneered. Divatox laughed as she took the headband and jammed it back onto Andros's already aching head.

"Darkonda, make sure it doesn't come off this time," she instructed.

Darkonda laughed evilly as he melted the clamps so Andros couldn't get it off again. "Next time it'll be taken off is when we're finished with you," Divatox informed. Andros glared at them.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor looked at the quantrons. "TURN AROUND TO VITON!" He shouted. The quantrons put in the coordinates and the ship went to the Viton galaxy. However, he was hoping that Andros was okay, he couldn't stand the thought of them doing such terrible damage to the boy he had thought of as his son during the past eight years of his life. "Hang on Andros, just a little bit longer," he muttered.


	11. Almost Escaping

Chapter 12: Almost Escaping

Andros winced as he slowly sat up. "I have to get out of here," he mumbled. He tested his legs to see if he can stand. Once he knew he could walk on his sore legs, he walked toward the door. He looked through the bars that were in the top of the window. He saw the keys sitting on their own on a console. He reached his arm out and let the keys float over to him. Once they were in his hands, Andros unlocked his cell door. He slowly left his cell and once he saw he was alone, he didn't care how weak he was, he ran down the halls to get to the hanger.

Andros saw the ships and nodded his head slowly. Just then the alarms went off. "No," he hissed. He ran towards one of the ships, but then pirahnatrons grabbed him from behind. "NO!" He shouted.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Red Ranger tried to escape," Divatox laughed.

Andros glared at her. "I swear to you, Divatox, for all the treachery you're putting on me, I swear to you, you'll never get away with it. My sister will hunt you to the ends of the universe to find you and she will kill you," Andros snapped.

"Well first, she has to know that I'm the one that has you," she laughed.

Andros tried to shake his grip away from them. "Chain his arms in the cell and have his back facing towards me. Make sure to remove his shirt and jacket first," she instructed. The pirahnatrons dragged Andros out of the hanger and back into his cell.

Andros's arms were chained and his back was facing towards Divatox as instructed. "Nice…nice very," she commented. She saw the scar down his back from Darkonda's sword. Andros closed his eyes tight, knowing what was coming to him. "Leave us," she instructed. The pirahnatrons left and Divatox laughed evilly, the laugh that nearly made Andros sick. "This is your punishment for thinking you can escape me," she sneered. A snap could be heard through the air and then only mere seconds later Andros crying out in pain could be hear all throughout the ship.

**(KO-35)**

Karone was doing some work when she suddenly felt pain shooting through her back. She cried out in pain and she fell to the floor. "Karone!" Zhane gasped. He ran over to her and helped her sit up. Karone looked at Zhane with pain filled eyes. "Karone what is it?" He asked.

"Andros is alive…they're hurting him!" She replied with a shriek when the pain shot through her back again.

Karone cried out in pain and Zhane held onto her. "Andros is still alive," she whispered. Zhane was about to say something when Elid came in.

"Lies," he snapped.

"What?" Zhane asked.

"She's delirious from not sleeping or eating."

"How could she be imagining this kind of pain?"

Zhane picked Karone up and glared at Elid as he left the room.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros was thrown back into his cell. "Now next time you'll think twice before escaping me," Divatox laughed. The door closed and Andros just laid there on the ground trying to get the stinging feeling to go away. He closed his eyes and the only thing that could be heard in his cell was his heavy breathing. He never endured such pain before, it was pure torture. Andros opened his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Karone…" he whispered.

**(KO-35)**

Karone was sitting up in her bed staring at the far wall. "Karone?" Zhane called quietly. Karone looked up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey," she answered.

Zhane set a tray by her bed. "Thought you'd be hungry," he commented. She shook her head.

"No thanks," she answered.

They sat in silence for a minute. "They think I'm crazy," she murmured.

"What?" He asked.

"They think I'm crazy because I believe my brother's still alive."

"Karone, you just collapsed to the ground claiming you can feel his pain."

"It's my mind playing tricks on me."

Karone wrapped her arms around herself with a sigh. Zhane sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Maybe you're right…maybe Andros is dead," she murmured.

"You're giving up?" He asked.

"What else is there, Zhane? It's been three months. Three months! There's no way Dark Specter would allow them to keep him alive this long."

"We thought you two were both dead."

Karone stared at the wall again and a sob escaped her lips. "Dark Specter doesn't give second chances," she whispered. Karone started to cry. "I want my brother back…dead or alive…I want him back," she sobbed. Zhane wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I know," he answered.

Karone placed her head on his shoulder and let out another sob. "What have we done to deserve this?" She asked. Zhane wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"These things just happen," he replied.

"Not like this."

Zhane let out a sigh and looked up to see Elid standing there for a minute before the Red Space Ranger replacement turned and left the room. "We'll get him back, I swear it," he murmured.

"How? How can we get him back? I never got to see who took him," she answered.

"We'll find him, with every piece of technology we have we will."

They sat in silence, both losing hope that Andros was still alive, but they both wanted him to come home, dead or alive.


	12. More Pain

Chapter 13: More Pain

Another month went by and the whip marks on Andros's back were healing. However, now Andros was starting to wonder if he'd ever see home again. He fought to stay alive to see his sister at least one last time, but now, he wasn't sure if he'd live to see another day.

Andros was trying to get some sleep when the door opened, the light nearly blinding him. "Get up," Darkonda ordered. Andros slowly stood up and Darkona shoved the sword into his hand. "Walk," he ordered. Andros slowly went down the hall towards the "training" room. Andros called it the "torture room" since that's all he got.

Once they got into the room, Darkonda pushed Andros to the floor and slammed his foot onto his back. "Easy, Darkonda," Divatox warned.

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to hurt him too much. You'll have your toy," he answered.

"I'm not…" Andros trailed off.

He felt the air get knocked out of him when Darkonda slammed his foot into his back. "Shut up, you," Darkonda snapped. Andros coughed and tried to bring the air back into his lungs. "Get up," Darkonda ordered. Andros slowly stood up and he looked at Darkonda.

"You're not going to beat me again," Andros hissed.

Andros held his hand up and reached deep down to find his magic. A red ball of electricity flew at Darkonda, knocking the evil monster to the floor. Before Andros could react, an orange blast was shot at him, making him fly back and hit the wall. "Want to play rough?" Darkonda snapped. He stood up and grabbed Andros by his throat, throwing him to the floor. He kicked Andros's side and suddenly, a sickening crack echoed off the walls and not even a millisecond after that Andros screamed in pain.

"What did you do?" Divatox hissed.

"Relax, I just broke his rib," Darkonda replied.

Andros winced and felt the tears pressing against his eyes. "Make the pain stop," he whispered.

"Get up," Darkonda ordered.

"I don't think I can," Andros answered.

Darkonda grabbed the back of Andros's jacket and threw him to his feet. "Get up," he snapped. Andros held his side with one hand and tried to fight Darkonda with one hand. However, pain shot through his body as he tried to fight the evil monster off.

After about ten minutes, Andros was too weak to even hold up his sword. He dropped his sword and collapsed to his knees. "Get up, Red Ranger," Darkonda ordered.

"I--I can't," Andros answered.

Andros cried out in pain when he was hit in the back. "Please…no more…I'm begging you…please," he insisted. Divatox glared at Andros's prone form.

"I told you not to hurt him," she hissed.

She walked over and kicked Andros's already injured side, making him fall over. "Filth," she hissed. Andros coughed and tried to let the air come back into his lungs. "Take him away," she ordered. The pirahnatrons grabbed Andros's arms and dragged him out of the room and back towards his cell.

Andros hit the floor and he coughed again, but then time, he suddenly felt the bitter taste…blood. "No…no," he whispered. Andros lied there on the floor once again and coughed once more.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor let out a frustrated sigh. "I've been all over the Viton Galaxy. Where are you?" He asked. He hit the console and he looked over at the room that once belonged to Andros when he was Demion. He slowly walked into the room and could almost picture seeing Andros seven once again fast asleep in that bed. And just like that, the image was gone. Ecliptor wanted Andros to be safe, he always wanted that boy to be safe, whether if he was Demion or Andros. He'd give his life for him and Karone. That's what made Ecliptor so different from the other villains…he cared. Ecliptor walked towards the screen. "Send transmission to Divatox now," he ordered. Divatox then appeared on the screen.

"Well hello Ecliptor. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I want my son back," he replied.

"Your son?"

"Andros, give me the Red Ranger."

Divatox laughed at him. "You really think I'm just going to hand him over to you just like that?" She asked.

"If you value your life you would," Ecliptor replied.

Divatox laughed at him some more. "He's mine," she laughed. Ecliptor let out a low growl.

"I want my son back now," he ordered.

"I don't take orders from you."

"You will give him to me."

"Or you'll what? I have the upper hand, I have what you want. Do anything to this ship and you'll lose him."

Ecliptor let out another low growl. Divatox then cut the transmission. "Find that ship now," he ordered.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros was lying on the floor just hoping for the throbbing in his side to go away. His mind drifted into a dream world, where he wasn't in this horrible place. "Karone…" he whispered. He wondered what his sister was doing at that very moment. Was she dating Zhane by this time? Was she safe? Was she happy? Those questions swam around in his brain. He hoped that she was. He just wanted to see his sister's smiling face one more time. His eyes slid closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros looked around to find himself in a park. "Hey!" A voice called. He looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the universe coming up to him. "You okay?" She asked.**_

_**She had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a knee-length jean skirt, a light blue blouse, and she had a white headband in her hair.**_

_**Andros nodded to her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied. The girl stood next to him with a small smile.**_

"**_Don't worry about Amanda, she gets on a lot of guys' nerves," she told him._**

_**Andros reached over and held her hand. "I just want to be able to be touched without freaking out," he commented. She took his hand in hers and she kissed the top of it.**_

"**_You're safe from her now," she answered._**

_**Andros sat down in front of a tree and pulled her down to him. She giggled and Andros kissed her neck. "I love you," she murmured. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.**_

"**_I love you too," he answered._**

**(End Dream)**


	13. Savin Me

Chapter 14: Savin Me

Ecliptor came to Divatox's ship. "Cloaking device," he ordered. The quantrons put the cloaking device over the Dark Fortress. "Guard the ship," Ecliptor ordered. Then he transported himself to the ship.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Ecliptor walked down the hall searching for Andros's cell. He looked inside one and he saw Andros lying on the ground unconscious. "Andros," he called quietly. He silently used his own magic to open the door. He walked over and turned Andros onto his back. Anger welled up inside him when he saw the injuries on Andros. "No," he hissed quietly. Andros opened his eyes and saw Ecliptor standing above him.

"Ecliptor?" He asked.

"It's me, Andros. I'm taking you home," he replied.

Ecliptor used his sword to break the chain that were on Andros's wrists. He tried to get Andros to stand, but when he nearly fell over, Ecliptor picked him up like a child and teleported off Divatox's ship.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"Take us to the Karova System…now," Ecliptor ordered. He looked down at Andros to find him unconscious. "And don't bother me," he instructed. The quantrons nodded and watched as their leader took the injured Red Ranger to his old room.

Ecliptor set Andros down on the bed and he removed the scrap he used for his shirt. He saw injuries up and down Andros's body. "No…" he whispered. He gently pushed his hand down on his side and he felt the broken rib under his hand. "I'll destroy them," he hissed quietly. He got up and collected the supplies he needed to take care of Andros's injuries.

Andros woke up and he felt his heart pound against his chest when he felt someone touching him. He looked up and saw that it was Ecliptor, taking care of his injuries. "Easy, Andros, it's just me," he assured him. Andros tried to sit up, but Ecliptor pushed him back down. "You have a broken rib and it's punctured a lung," he informed. Andros didn't say anything for a minute.

"Ecliptor…why did you save me?" He asked.

Ecliptor looked over at Andros. "I wasn't going to let you die in their hands," he replied. Andros stayed quiet but then he hissed in pain when he felt a needle sharp pain go into his arm. He looked over to see the needle in his arm. "This will take care of the pain," he informed. Andros started to feel tired again and fell back against the pillow. Ecliptor reached over and touched Andros's hair, his striped locks falling through his fingers. "If you are to remember anything when you wake up. I want you to remember that you are my son and Karone's my daughter. I love you both so much. I promise you that we will be together again one day, but the next time we meet, I won't be part of Dark Specter's army," Ecliptor explained. That was all Andros could hear before he fell into a deep sleep.

**(KO-35)**

Ecliptor carried Andros into the park and set him down in the park, knowing that Karone would find him there. He placed Andros's morpher by his side before hurrying into the trees to wait for Karone to find him.

Karone sighed as she walked through the park once again. She hated the fact that her brother wasn't with her and that she felt like she was alone. She bit her lip and pushed a bush back. She gasped when she saw Andros lying on the ground. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She ran over to her brother and fell to her knees by his side. "Andros…" she whispered. Tears fell down her face as she cradled his injured face in her hands. "You're alive! I knew you were alive," she sobbed. She cradled her brother's unconscious body in her arms.

Ecliptor nodded with satisfaction. "Take care you two," he murmured. Then he disappeared.

Karone lifted her communicator up to her lips. "Z--Zhane," she called.

"What is it, Karone?" He asked.

"Come to the park now. Andros is alive!"

"On it."

Karone looked down at Andros and stroked his injured face. Tears continuing to fall down her face. "You're alive, I knew you were," she whispered. She looked up when Zhane came.

"You were right all along!" Zhane gasped.

He hurried over and kneeled beside her and checked Andros's pulse. "His pulse is weak, we have to get him to the hospital," he insisted. Karone nodded and followed Zhane when he picked Andros up and they got him to the hospital.

Karone was sitting in the waiting room holding Andros's torn up jacket in her hands. "Karone," the doctor called. Karone stood up.

"Is my brother okay?" She asked.

"He's fine. Someone gave him a strong sedative though. It'll knock him out for the next couple of weeks," she replied.

"What are the extents of his injuries?" Zhane asked.

"Well, he's been beaten many times. A broken rib and a punctured lung," the doctor replied.

Karone saw there was more. "There's more, tell me," she demanded. The doctor sighed.

"You may want to sit down," she informed.

Karone shook her head. "I don't want to sit down, I don't want to relax. I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!" She shouted. The doctor sighed.

"Karone…your brother…according to the tests and examinations, he's been raped," she answered.

Karone suddenly felt as if someone knocked the air out of her lungs and nearly collapsed. "Are you serious?" Zhane asked. The doctor nodded her head slowly.

"I'm afraid so," she replied.

Karone sat down in a chair and tears fell down her face. "Who could do this…" she trailed off. She got up and walked into Andros's room.

She sat next to his bed and held his hand. "Hang in there, Andros," she murmured.


	14. New Fears

Chapter 14: New Fears

His eyes opened, the light nearly blinding him. "Where am I?" He asked. His heart then started racing. "Where am I?" He repeated. His vision started to become clearer, but he was already trying to take the needles in his arm out when someone pinned him. "NO!" He shouted. He struggled against the person. "GET OFF ME!" He shouted.

"Andros, Andros, it's me," Karone insisted.

Andros stopped when he heard her talk and he opened his eyes to see his sister staring at him. "Karone?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"It's me," she replied.

Ignoring the pain from his rib and hugged her tight. "Karone," he whispered. The tears threatening to fall down his face. "You mean…I'm home?" He asked.

"Yes, you're home," she replied.

He suddenly became like a helpless child and he let out a sob. Karone sat on the edge of the bed and held onto her brother, stroking his striped hair with a sigh. "You're home, you're safe," she whispered.

"Y--You have no idea how long I--I've been wanting to hear that," he answered.

Karone hushed him and had him lie back down. "Andros, do you remember anything of when you escaped?" She asked. Andros laid there for a minute and he shook his head.

"I didn't escape, I was rescued," he replied.

"What?" She asked.

"I was rescued…Ecliptor saved me."  
"Ecliptor! Is he okay?"

"He was when I saw him."

Andros let out a sigh. "Andros…I have something else to ask you and if you don't want to tell me it's okay," she informed. Andros took a deep breath without hurting his rib.

"What?" He asked.

"Who raped you?" She asked.

Andros felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. The hot tears were stinging his eyes as every painful memory hit him at full force. "Andros?" She asked. A tear fell down his face.

"Divatox…" he muttered.

Karone suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Darkonda beat me…and she raped me," he replied.

"Andros…" she trailed off.

Andros was about to say something when the door opened and the doctor came in. She smiled at Andros. "Well, it's good to see that you're awake. I need to check your rib," she informed. Andros backed away from her.

"Don't touch me," he insisted.

"I have to in order to see how your rib is doing."

She reached out to touch his side when he pushed her away. "I said, don't touch me," he ordered.

"Andros, just lay back and relax, it'll be done shortly," she assured him.

When those words left her mouth, that was it. When she once again reached out to touch him, Andros pushed back with full force. "NO! DON'T!" He shouted. Karone got up when Andros started to struggle against the doctor.

"Andros, calm down," she insisted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!" Andros shouted.

The doctor brought out a sedative. "Karone, you have to give him this," she insisted.

"What?" Karone asked.

"If you want to help him you'd give him this, he'll hurt himself if he doesn't calm down," she replied.

Karone took the sedative. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Andros winced in pain when the needle went into his arm and he suddenly felt exhausted again and was asleep in no time. The doctor sighed and checked Andros's rib.

"It should heal with a lot of rest," she commented.

"You should have listened to him," Karone mumbled.  
"Excuse me?"

Karone stood up with a glare. "You said it yourself he was raped! And yet you go over to touch him!" Karone snapped.

"I was doing my job," she insisted.

"MY BROTHER JUST CAME OUT OF A TORTURE CHAMBER AND YOU GO TO TOUCH HIM!" Karone shouted.

Karone glared at her. "You're a doctor! You should know that a rape victim doesn't want to be touched," Karone snapped. The doctor sighed.

"I had to check his side," she insisted.

"You could have waited. My brother nearly died and you act as if it's nothing," Karone hissed quietly.

The doctor sighed. "Karone, I also came to tell you that with the amount of trauma, your brother might be long gone," she informed. Karone looked at her with a slight glare.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's no hope for your brother to recover, not very many people who went through this kind of trauma survive afterwards," the doctor replied.

"My brother is not suicidal."

"I didn't say that."

"You were hinting it."

Karone took a step closer to the doctor. "I swear to you that my brother will survive and he will be the person he once was. Don't you give up on him before he was even able to start to live again," she snapped.

"I'm just saying, there's no hope left for him," the doctor repeated before leaving.

"There is still hope for him," Karone whispered.

Karone walked over and sat back down beside his bed and held his hand. She stroked his hair and bit her lip when her hand accidentally bumped the stitches along his hairline. A lump formed in her throat, she lowered her head, and her shoulders shook as she cried. "How can they give up on you, when you haven't even been given the chance to live again?" She sobbed.


	15. Broken

Chapter 15: Broken

Andros woke up again and found Zhane sitting there. "Zhane?" He asked. Zhane smiled.

"Hey, Andros, welcome home," Zhane greeted.

"Where's Karone?" He asked.

"She hasn't slept since your panic attack. I sent her to her quarters."

Andros sighed. "I messed myself up pretty good didn't I?" He asked. Zhane sat back.

"From what I understand, it wasn't your fault," Zhane replied.

Andros was quiet again. "The doctor told us that you had been raped and Karone told me who did it," Zhane commented.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"No, they just know that you've been beaten," Zhane replied.

Andros nodded his head slowly and was quiet once more. The two of them sat in silence and Andros let out a sigh. "I didn't hurt Karone or the doctor did I?" He asked.

"No, you didn't hurt them," he replied.

"But…I…"

"Andros, the doctor was an idiot. She should've know not to touch you, being a rape victim."

"Would you mind not calling me that?"

"Sorry."

Andros closed his eyes and looked at his wrists to see them wrapped up. "Oh yeah, doctor said your wrists were all torn up," Zhane commented.

"Yeah, well, that's what I get when I struggle against the shackles," Andros muttered.

"They chained you?" Zhane asked.

Andros bit his tongue so nothing else came out of his mouth. He nodded his head slowly. "Yes, she chained me. That was the only way she could have her way with me," Andros replied. He slowly turned on his side so his back was facing Zhane.

"Andros, you have to talk about it sometime," Zhane commented.

"Well right now, Zhane, I don't really want to."

Zhane just stared at Andros's back. "Are you going to be coming back?" Zhane asked.

"I might," Andros replied.

Andros didn't really want to talk at all at that very moment. He wanted people to leave him alone, he wanted time to himself, to try to figure out what to do. He didn't want to talk to Zhane, Karone, the doctor, or anyone else. "Andros…" Andros cut Zhane off.

"Just leave me alone," Andros interrupted.

"But…"

"Go away."

Zhane sighed as he got up and left the room. Andros closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow. Divatox's taunting words echoed through his mind. "_Your mine…no one can have you now. You're mine_," she had told him. Andros closed his eyes tight and his hands curled into tight fists.

Karone came in to find her brother in this state. "Andros," she murmured. She gasped when she saw blood falling from his hands. "Andros!" She gasped. She shook his slightly. "Andros, snap out of it," she insisted. Andros opened his eyes. "Andros, what happened? Where's Zhane?" She asked.

"I told him to leave," he replied.

"I'll go get the doctor."

"NO!"

"We have to take care of your hands."

"Don't bring her in here, please Karone."

Karone sighed. "I'll get one of the nurses then," she answered. She left the room to get one of the nurses. Andros sat up slightly when she came in.

"Your sister tells me your hands are bleeding?" She asked.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Just relax okay? I won't hurt you," she assured him. Andros shook slightly as she took his hand and started to take care of his hands. "These are nail imprints. You did this?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She gave Andros a sympathetic smile and she looked at Karone. "Will you be taking care of him when he gets out?" She asked.

"Yes," Karone replied.

"No," Andros answered at the same time.

"We haven't talked it over yet," Karone added.

The nurse nodded and wrapped Andros's hands up. She got up and left. "What do you mean you'll be taking care of me?" He asked.

"With your rib, you need someone to take care of you until you heal," she replied.

Andros let out a sigh and laid back on the bed. "Andros…" he cut her off.

"Karone, I just need time to myself right now okay?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Okay," she replied. She kissed his cheek before she left the room. Andros laid back and closed his eyes.

"Why me? Why did it have to be me?" He asked.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros opened his eyes and he kissed the side of her head before starting to get up. "Where are you going?" She asked.**_

"**_Oh…um…I was just…" he trailed off._**

_**She giggled and pulled him back down. "You're not going anywhere at the moment," she answered. He chuckled and held her to him. They just laid there for a minute, he ran his hand up and down her bare back. He grinned when she shivered.**_

"**_What don't like that?" He asked._**

_**She shook her head. "I love it," she replied. She kissed the scar on his chest before nuzzling his neck.**_

"**_No regrets?" He asked._**

_**She looked at him and a smile came across her face. "No regrets," she replied. Andros smiled and kissed her. She giggled and pulled him down onto her. Andros pulled back for a minute.**_

"**_DECA, lock the doors and leave us alone," Andros instructed._**

"**_Acknowledged," DECA answered._**

_**Andros smiled down at the girl under him and kissed her again.**_

**(End Dream)**


	16. Home Again

Chapter 16: Home Again

Andros woke up and sat up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Karone," she replied.

"Come in."

Karone came in with a smile. "I brought you something to eat," she informed. Andros nodded his head slowly with a small smile.

"Thanks," he answered.

Karone set the tray down and she sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better," he replied.

Karone pushed his hair out of his face and Andros pushed her hand away. "Don't do that," he mumbled. Karone bit her lip.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's not that…my head hurts, the stitches are bothering me."

Karone pushed his hair back to look at the stitches on his head. "They seem okay," she assured him. Andros shook his head.

"It's just a headache," he answered.

"Why don't you try eating something?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"You have to eat."

"Karone…I'm not hungry okay?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Okay," she answered. She got up to take care of some things in the room. Since Andros wasn't allowed to get up until his rib was healed.

"Karone, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she assured him.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "Andros, you never spoke about what happened," she pointed out. Andros felt his throat tighten at her words. "But the other doctor who take care of you before we left the hospital told us that talking about it helps," she added.

"Karone, I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

"Andros…I'm not saying you have to do it at this very moment, but you have to sometime."

"No, I don't."

Karone sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's been almost a month," she commented. Andros leaned back against the headboard.

"Yeah? I've been Divatox's sex slave and Darkonda's punching bag for four months. I think I need just a little more time," he answered.

"Okay."

Karone turned to leave. "Karone," he called out quietly. Karone stopped and looked at him. "I do have to tell you something though," he added. She walked over and sat next to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

Andros let out a sigh. "While I was being held captive…I had…these dreams," he replied. She gave hi ma quizzical look.

"You mean like nightmares?" She asked.

"No…I dreamt about this gorgeous girl."

"Really?"

Andros nodded. "Yes. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, a smile that made my heart skip a beat. She looked too real to be a dream," he explained. Karone sighed.

"They were only dreams," she answered.

She stroked his striped hair with a sigh. "Dreams have a way of playing mean tricks on us," she stated. Andros sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You're right…they're only dreams," he agreed.

Karone kissed his temple before standing up. "Get some rest," she told him. Andros nodded and watched her go. Andros played with his breakfast and let out a sigh. He looked down at his wrists to see the scars from the shackles staring back at him. He bit his tongue and swallowed a sob that threatened to escape his mouth.

"I'm not weak…I'm not weak…" he told himself.

"_You're weak…you pathetic fool. You call yourself a Ranger,"_ Divatox had said to him.

Andros placed his hands on the sides of his head and rocked back and forth slightly. "Leave me alone…I'm free from her…why can you just leave me alone?" He mumbled. The tears continued to make their way down his face. He felt like a helpless child. He just lied back down and waited for sleep to claim him again. He wanted to go back to his dreams, dreaming of the most beautiful girl in the universe.

**(Andros's Dream)**

**_Andros was walking around a hallway. "You go in here," a voice informed. Andros was about to answer when he was suddenly knocked over. He hit the ground hard._**

"**_Andros! Are you okay?" Karone asked._**

"**_Yeah, I'm fine," he replied._**

"**_I'm so sorry," the person informed._**

_**Andros sat up and his eyes widened when he saw the most beautiful girl in the universe in front of him gathering her things that she dropped. "Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him and a shy smile came across her face.**_

"**_Yeah, I'm fine," she replied._**

**(End Dream)**

Karone looked into the room to find her brother fast asleep again. She walked over and stroked his face. A small smile came across her face and she kissed his forehead. "It's good to have you home though big brother," she murmured. She turned and left him alone to get some sleep.


	17. The True Red Ranger

Chapter 17: The True Red Ranger

Another month went by and Andros was completely healed physically and somewhat mentally. As long as no other women came too close to him he was fine, but other than that, he was ready to come back as the Red Ranger.

Andros walked into the base and nodded to everyone who greeted him. "Andros, welcome back," Kinwon greeted. Andros nodded to him.

"Thank you, Kinwon," he answered.

Karone smiled at her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is a slight problem though," Kinwon informed.

"What is that?" Andros asked.

"It's Elid, he refuses to give up his morpher," Zhane replied.

Andros let out a sigh. "That's because I'm the real Red Ranger," a voice commented. They looked over at the door to see Elid standing there.

"You're no longer the Red Ranger, Elid," Tykwa informed.

"Wrong, I am the Red Ranger," Elid answered.

Elid walked behind Karone. "Besides, wouldn't it be a pity for your sister to lose her boyfriend?" He asked. Karone felt sick to her stomach when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Get your hands off her," Andros ordered.

"Oh…going make me?"

"Get your hands off my sister."

Karone tried to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "HEY!" Karone shouted. Zhane walked over and pushed Elid away.

"That's enough, Elid," Zhane instructed.

"I don't take orders from you."  
"I said that was enough."

Andros went after Karone when she hurried out of the command center.

"Karone!" Andros called. Karone stopped and looked over at him. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded and rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros sighed. "Here, let me look," he told her. Karone sat down and removed her jacket. Andros lifted her sleeve to see the bruises on her arm. "Karone…" he trailed off.

"They're fine," she assured him.

Karone placed a hand over his. "I can handle him, okay? He's been on my nerves ever since he joined the team," she told him. Andros gave her a quizzical look.

"Karone…has he…" he trailed off.

"Oh God no!" She answered.

"Good."

"But he has hit me."

"HE WHAT!"

Karone jumped and grabbed Andros's arm. "When?" He demanded. Karone shrugged her shoulders.

"Um…about three weeks after he joined the team. He didn't like the fact that I was still searching for you," she replied.

"But…"

"He pinned me okay? He pinned me and when I pushed him off he reeled back and punched me. Then Zhane came in."

Andros leaned against the wall. "Remind me to thank Zhane," he commented. Karone laughed and pulled on her jacket "I'm serious, Karone, he could've done something much worse if he didn't come in," he added.

"Andros, I'm a Power Ranger. I think I can handle him," she assured him.

Andros sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Your fears would be confirmed, Andros. Your sister would be just as pathetic as you are. Except, girls are weak, not men. They don't usually allow women to rape them," Elid sneered.

"Shut up, Elid," Karone snapped.

Andros glared at him. "You have no idea what kind of torture they put me through," Andros snapped.

"Right what did she do?" Elid sneered.

"She had one of her friends beat me every day so she could take advantage of me. She made sure I wouldn't be able to fight her," Andros snapped.

Just thinking what Divatox and Darkonda did to him nearly made him collapse. "Then I challenge you, Andros, son of Adran," Elid snapped.

"What?" Karone asked.

"I challenge your brother to a duel. If he wins, I leave the team and he gets his morpher back," Elid informed.

"What do you get if you win?" Andros asked.

Elid grinned evilly. "I keep my place as Red Ranger…and I get your sister," he replied.

"No way! Not happening," Andros objected.

Zhane placed his hands on Karone's shoulders. "I'm not betting my sister's freedom for the spot as Red Ranger," Andros objected.

"Too bad, that's the deal," Elid answered.

Karone placed her hand over Zhane's for a brief second before walking over to Andros. "It's okay," she murmured. Andros looked over at her.

"I'm still weak from my torture, Karone. He has a bigger chance of winning. I'm not going to let that animal touch you," he insisted.

Karone bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Andros…you can't let him torture you either," she pointed out.

"But…" he trailed off.

"Just do it."

Andros nodded. "Okay," he answered. He looked over at Elid. "It's a deal," he informed.

"Good," Elid answered.

Elid threw Andros his morpher. "We'll fight Red Ranger against Red Ranger," he informed. Andros placed his morpher onto his wrist.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Elid shouted.

Andros got into a fighting stance after morpher. "SPIRAL SABER!" Andros shouted. Elid laughed as he pulled out his own Spiral Saber. Karone bit her lip and Zhane held her hand as they watched the two of them go at it.

"You can't beat me, I know all there is to know about being the Red Ranger," he sneered.

Andros kicked Elid in the stomach. "Yeah? Have they taught you this one?" Andros asked. Andros pulled out his blaster. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" He shouted. Andros aimed it at Elid. "FIRE!" He shouted. He watched the blast hit Elid and watched him fly back against the wall.

"He did it," Karone whispered.

Elid de-morphed and saw that his morpher was destroyed. "NO!" He shouted. Elid stood up and Andros put both blaster and spiral saber away.

"Power down," Andros instructed.

Andros de-morphed and he looked over at Karone. Karone smiled as she hugged her brother tight. "You lose, Elid," Zhane informed. Elid glared at Andros before walking off. Kinwon walked over to Andros with a smile.

"Welcome back to the team, Andros," he congratulated.

Andros nodded. "Thank you, Commander Kinwon," he answered.


	18. KO35's Last Stand

Chapter 18: KO-35's Last Stand

A couple of months had past and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. However, the Andros everyone knew was gone like they feared. Divatox and Darkonda ripped his spirit to shreds. He wasn't as fun as he used to be. He was now a shell, a hard shell that no one could break. It broke Karone's heart because all she wanted was to have her brother back. She got him back physically, but mentally, he was gone. That broke her heart.

One day, Andros was working in the Command Center when Karone came in. "Morning, Andros," she greeted. Andros looked up with a small smile.

"Morning, Karone," he answered.

Karone kissed his cheek with a smile. "Sleep well?" She asked before getting to work. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah," he replied.

She looked over at him. "You've been making progress," she commented. Andros looked over at her with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your dreams, they've calmed down," she replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you haven't been screaming in your sleep lately. I take it you haven't had any nightmares of what happened for a few nights now."

Andros nodded his head. "Those aren't so bad now. However, I keep dreaming about that girl," he answered. Karone smiled before picking up a data pad. "I sound ridiculous," he mumbled. Karone shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a tiny bit," she teased.

Andros pushed her lightly with a laugh. "Very funny," he answered. Karone smiled before sitting down at one of the chairs. "It's just that…she's too beautiful…to perfect to be a dream," he insisted. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I told you when you first came home. Dreams have a way of playing mean tricks on us," she answered.

"Then why do I keep dreaming about this girl?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. I guess that's just your comfort place," she replied. Andros was about to answer when the alarms went off.

"Computer, what's going on?" Andros asked.

"An army of ships have arrived," the computer replied.

Zhane came into the Command Center. "Main viewing screen," Zhane instructed. They looked over at the main viewing screen to see a huge army coming their way.

"Oh no!" Karone gasped.

Andros looked at his best friend and sister. "We have to go," he informed. They nodded and stood up.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

They morphed and ran out of the Command Center. "We have to split up. We have to get these people to safety," Andros informed.

"Right," Zhane and Karone agreed.

Andros ran towards a group a people that were trapped. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE! FIRE!" Andros shouted. He shot the quantrons and monsters away. He ran over to the people. "You okay?" He asked. They nodded. "Your ships are ready, you have to get out," he informed.

"Thank you," someone told him.

Andros watched as they ran towards the ships.

Zhane was fighting off his group of quantrons. "SUPER SILVERIZER FULL POWER! FIRE!" Zhane shouted. A huge explosion occurred behind the enemy and shielded himself from the flames. He looked over at the people he was protecting. "It safe now, go," he told them. They hurried off and Zhane went to go find Andros.

Karone was having a harder time trying to free a group. "STAR SLINGER! FIRE!" She shouted. She fired, hitting quite a few of them. She did a front flip in the air while shooting at them and was able to free everyone at last. "Hurry, get out of here," she instructed. She watched them run off before hurrying off to find Andros and Zhane.

Andros and Zhane were now fighting back to back when they saw one of the most hideous monsters that were sent to KO-35. "I'll take care of him," Andros informed. Zhane watched as Andros ran at the monster.

"ANDROS WAIT!" Zhane shouted.

He was fighting off the quantrons while trying to get to Andros. Karone was close and she saw what was going on. "NO!" She shouted. They saw Andros hit the ground hard.

"Now I will return you to Divatox and Darkonda," the monster laughed.

Andros held his Spiral Saber up. "Not this time," he snapped. Karone gasped in horror.

"ANDROS!" She screamed.

She was trying so hard to get to them. There was no way she was going to lose her brother again. Quantrons and monsters had her surrounded, but she looked up to see Zhane taking a hit for Andros before pushing the monster to the ground. "ANDROS! RUN!" Zhane shouted.

"ZHANE NO!" Andros shouted.

Karone gasped in horror when Zhane was caught up in the explosion. "ZHANE!" She wailed. She was able to kick a quantron away to get through. Andros was already trying to pull debris off Zhane when she came in. "Zhane, speak to me," Karone begged. She held Zhane's head in her lap and looked over at her brother. Andros checked for a pulse and nodded.

"There's a pulse…but only just," he informed.  
"What do we do?" She asked.

Andros picked Zhane up and put him over his shoulders. "I have an idea," he replied. Karone followed Andros onto the Megaship.

They went into a back room and Andros set Zhane down into a cryogenic tube. "This should heal him," he informed. He watched as the tube froze over and he turned on the machine at the end. Karone touched the ice with tears falling down her face. Andros placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave you be," he told her. He de-morphed as he walked away. Karone de-morphed after a minute and the tears were coursing down her face.

"Zhane…why did you have to go do something so stupid? You didn't have to throw yourself into the blast," she whispered.

Andros came to the bridge. "DECA, set a course for Eltar," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros paused for a minute, thinking about his sister sitting in the back room with Zhane's frozen body. He felt a lump rise in his throat and he looked up. He pushed the control sticks forward and they went to Eltar.

**Preview to the Next Story**

_**Andros shook his head. "You don't know me," he objected. Ashley stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.**_

"**_I see you," she told him._**

"**_No you don't. You have no idea what's happened to me."_**

_**Ashley stared at him. "Do you think what happened in your past really matters to me?" She asked.**_

"**_It should," he replied._**

"**_But it doesn't."_**

"**_I'm holding you back."_**

"**_You're not."_**

_**Andros looked at her and nodded his head slowly. "I can't keep holding you back like this anymore, Ash," he told her. Ashley placed her hands on his face with a sad sigh.**_

"**_Andros…you can't just give up on life," she insisted._**

"**_Why not? Life's given up on me."_**

**Title: Learning to Live**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Action/Adventure**

**Rating: M**

**This story comes out: Saturday October 7, 2006**


End file.
